Ten Years
by deanadamsgirl
Summary: A young lady and a young man meet after 10 years of being apart both remembering the circumstances that seperated them.


This is a revision of a different story. I don't know how it will be since it was a early fanfic attempt but I hope you will enjoy it.

Her- The man standing across from me is tall and handsome, just the way I remember him. But it has been ten years since we last met and I doubt that he remembers me. I watch him with a smile, his hair waves the way I remember it and his face is still as handsome and innocent as ever He is dressed as perfectly as ever in his spotless tuxedo. The girl on his arm is beautiful and he seems to enjoy her company. My eyes fill with tears at the memory of how I was once the one on his arm.  
Then we had that stupid fight...

Him- The woman sitting across the room from me is beautiful and young, just the way I remember her. But it was ten years that I saw her last and I doubt if she remembers me. I watch her out of the corner of my eye, her hair is still long, straight, and a beautiful brown. It is just the way I remember it and her eyes are still attractive and expressive. I wonder if her lips are as kissable as they had been. She is dressed as flawless as ever in her dark blue evening gown: the color that I always had loved to see her in. The man sitting next to her is handsome and she appears to delight in his society. He is so close to her and my heart suddenly leapt at the memory that I had once been the man who poured her champagne and bought her flowers, like the bouquet of lilies on the table beside her. Yes, I had once been close enough to hold her hand like he is doing.  
Then we had that foolish quarrel...

Her- The fight was not MY fault. He was always so sweet and kind to me. But he was also sweet and kind to other girls. It was not fair! If he wanted me to be his girl I expected him to love me alone. But he never was mine alone. For every flower arrangement and box of candy he sent me, he would send some to at least three other girls. At first I was willing to overlook it. After all he is a very good-looking man and woman like that. I begged him not to flirt with the girls and he would kiss me and promise it would not happen again. But just a few nights later I would find out that he had taken another girl out to supper. And we would fight and make up and this continued for some time.  
Then I met Phil. Phil was charming, kind, and gave me the love that I so desperately wanted. But I wanted to hurt him just a little bit for all the times that he had hurt me. So I never introduced him to Phil and I continued to be his girlfriend while I was seeing Phil. I even flirted with Phil in front of him. He sent me flowers and candy and promised to be good, but I had had enough of his shallow promises and I now accepted flowers and candy from Phil. Then he told me that I had to decide. Did I want Phil or him? I told him. I told him that I had loved him once but he had hurt me so much that I wanted nothing more to do with him. I told him that Phil loved me and that I wanted to be Phil's. I told him that if he was different, if he was more attentive to me, perhaps things could have been different. I informed him that if he ever changed I would take him back with open arms. But until then...  
I wonder if he has changed...

Him- The fight was not ALL my fault. Sure I saw a few girls beside her. But I was young. I think that I was entitled. Besides they flirted with me and I like that. What man would not? She was wonderful, of course, and she really loved me. She loved me all alone and wanted me to love her unconditionally back. But I never could. For every flower arrangement and box of candy that I would send her, I would send some to one or two other girls. Sure I knew it was not fair to her, but in the beginning she was great about it and let me do it. Then she started to nag. She fussed about my sending flowers and candy to woman other than her and I would try to placate her. But a few nights later I would meet a girl and, being a gentleman, I would take her home, or sometimes to dinner. And she would find out about it and yell at me. I was just having a little bit of fun. I always made up with her, though, and we would be happy for some time.  
Then she met someone else. His name was Phil and everyone said he loved her. At first I did not mind. She deserved a man who really could love her, the way she wanted to be loved. But deep down inside I was very jealous; she is such a beautiful girl. Then she started to flirt with Phil in front of me. She never introduced us, just flirted with him. And that hurt me. So I went to her because I still loved her deeply. I asked her whom she wanted. Did she want Phil or me? She was sweet, lovely and hurt me deeply. She told me quite angrily, but in such a winsome way that it hurt even more, that I had hurt her so much that she wanted nothing more to do with me. She told me that she was going with Phil and that if I had been a nicer boy, things might have been different. Then she informed me that if I ever changed she might see me again. If I ever changed? What about her...

Her- I remember hearing about him after I left. He had met another girl. She was either willing to put up with him and his wandering eye or she never knew what he was doing. Whatever it was she married him. It was a high-class wedding and they spent a lot of money on it. But they were obviously not happy. That fact became even clearer when the couple were divorced several years after they were married. She was miserable without him and took too many sleeping pills several months after their divorce, killing herself and her unborn child. He never seemed too broken up about it and went on with his womanizing. He never married again but his name has been tied to almost every high society woman in the country.  
I wonder if he is happy now...

Him- Someone, her sister, I believe, told me about her after we broke up. She had married Phil and they were very happy together. They never had any children, the only black spot in their married life, since they both loved children. But they volunteered time and money to various charitable organizations and became the "Stars of Charity." Then four years after they were married Phil was killed in an accident. She was broken up over his death. I knew that. But she never married again, opting to still donate her time to charities. Her name, nevertheless, is tied to almost every high society gentlemen in the nation.  
I wonder if she is happy now...

Her- He looks so different from my Phil. Phil...I loved him so much. Phil was everything to me; he was my whole life. I was so hurt when he was killed. I felt all alone and even went into semi-seclusion because I did not want my family or friends to see that I had a nervous breakdown. Poor Phil, we were not together long enough, and he did so want children. I miss him dreadfully still.  
But somehow the memory of Phil is not quite as strong as it was when I first came into the club. I saw him and suddenly now I find myself thinking of us. I really must stop. I told him that I would see him again only when he changes. He has not changed. He is still a flirt. A sigh escapes me. I'm afraid that he never will turn around and be a good boy.

Him- She looks so beautiful sitting there. I wonder why her escort put his arm around her shoulder. Maybe she sighed or even cried. She was so beautiful when she cried. Just seeing tears in her eyes made me love her and want to make promises to her. She is so different from Sylvia. Sylvia...she was beautiful, but she was a pin up girl. Sylvia had an exterior beauty that was second only to hers. But she had something that Sylvia never had. She had an interior beauty that made her exterior so much lovelier and brighter. Sylvia was beautiful only on the outside. And she used to say that I flirted. She should have seen Sylvia. I'm a little sorry our marriage did not last, like hers and Phil's did. We could have been very happy together, if we were both willing to give a little. She used to say that if two people really love each other they would be willing to sacrifice for each other. Well she was right. Sylvia and I should have sacrificed something for each other.  
But now that I think about it she was right about a lot of things. She told me that I could never be happy as long as I lie to myself. I laughed at her then, but she is right now. I want to change. I want to be happy. I don't want to lie to myself or to her anymore...

Her- I wonder who that girl is who is leaning so comfortably on his arm. She does not appear to be a high-class woman that he can usually be found with. I have to smile. What am I saying? He can be found with any pretty woman that happens to catch his eye. That's how he found me...  
I was young then, just turned twenty, and all of my life was ahead of me. I was visiting a friend here when we met. My friend invited me to a party and I went feeling a little foolish because I had never been to a society dance before. I remember that I wore a blue evening gown, a new blue evening gown, and I loved that dress. It shimmered so nicely. When we arrived at the dance my friend introduced me around. Before I knew it my dance book was full. Oh, I had a lovely time!  
Then I saw him. Sarah had not introduced us because he came in late and so I did not know his name. All I knew was that he was the best looking man in the room. I asked my dance partner who he was. The man cast a scornful glance at him, then told me his name. They obviously did not get along at all. I thought he was good looking and lonely. My dance partner explained that he could have any girl in the room. He did not understand why he just stood there.  
But I knew. He was looking at me. And I cast him several sweet glances and finally, it seemed an eternity, he came over and asked for the rest of the dance. My partner reluctantly handed me over. He was light on his feet and an excellent dancer. The best one I have ever danced with. Even better than Phil. But he was sweet that first night and I fell in love with him.  
It did not take long for us to decide that our dance should continue for a while to come. So it did and we did. Until we split up.  
I wonder how he met that girl...  
Him- I never saw a girl look so alluring after ten years. She looks like she did when I first met her at John's party. She was dancing with Peter Roscoe, the bore, and my heart went out to her. So I sat in the room and just watched her. She was so lovely that night and her blue dress shimmered so nicely in the dying light. I wanted to meet her. I wanted to get to know her better.  
Then I saw her looking at me. Her eyes had a come hither look. And I went. I cut in on her dance, which did not make her partner happy, but she seemed to be as I twirled her around the floor. She was light on her feet and a splendid dancer. Never in my life have I ever danced with anyone so beautiful and so wonderful. She made me want to fly and I looked into her eyes. They always puzzled me. They had a beautiful look that made you want to get close, but they warned you not to get too close. Then if you looked deeper you saw a question. A question that you want to answer. I wanted to be the one to answer that question so we became fast friends. More than fast friends. She was my girlfriend and I loved her dearly.  
But then we split up. And she was no longer mine. She belonged to another. She still belongs to another.  
I wonder how she met that man...

Her- I can feel myself attracted to him still. Strange after all these years. My friends would say that I still love him that I always loved him. But they would be wrong. There can never again be anything between us. Or can there? I wish he would say something to me. Just for old times sake.

Him- I know that I still love her. I guess I always have. She was that shining light that was always a little too far. But now she's close so close and I could say something to her. I could walk over and tell her how much I love her and how I want her to be mine again. But I won't. I have not changed and she will not like that at all.

Her- I know he has not changed but somehow I'm willing to forgive him now. Oh, if only he would say something to me.

Him- Lisa, the girl sitting with me, must have seen me look at her because she is complaining of a headache now. Well, I guess the gentlemanly thing to do is to take Lisa home although she would say I was no gentleman. I stand up and help Lisa with her wrap. As we walk toward the door we pass her table. I can feel my heart beating faster and I have to say something.

"Lovely evening, isn't it, Paula?" and then we walk out the door.

Her- He is standing up now and helping the young lady with her wrap. They walk by my table and my heart beats so fast that I can almost feel it as it leaps into my throat. Would he speak to me? Would he remember me?

He did. His words are as sweet as they always have been. And I nod. "Yes it is, Joe." And then he is gone and suddenly I feel relieved. Joseph Cartwright and I could never have been married. He is not my type after all. And then I smiled, I could still dream.

Him- As I walk out the door I look back at her. She is still as beautiful and lovely as ever. But there is a charm in her that I could never have. Our relationship was beautiful while it lasted but she needed someone who would love only her and I was scarcely the man to do it for her. I had a way of life very different from hers and it was better that way. But I could still dream.


End file.
